


There's A Wolf In My Heart

by Kawaiicoyote



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Angst, Animalistic, Beta Derek, Betrayal, Blood and Gore, Bloodlust, But none for Kate, Canonical Character Death, Dark!Derek, Deception, F/M, Feral Behavior, Feral Derek, God I hope these tags don't scare you off, Gore, Hale Family Feels, Hale Fire prevented, Hurt/Comfort, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I LOVE YOU THOUGH DON'T LEAVE ME, I don't know how this happened, In a freaking NONSEXUAL WAY, Mild Gore, Murder, No golden showers, One with your inner wolf, Somewhat canon divergent, Sorry Not Sorry, Teenage Derek, Terror, Urination, What Was I Thinking?, but if you're a kate lover then you are in the WRONG neighborhood yo, implied sexual relationship, sorry to the kate lovers, this went from horror to comfort, underage sexual relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 15:25:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaiicoyote/pseuds/Kawaiicoyote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek finds out Kate's true colors and unleashes his wolf upon her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's A Wolf In My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> So if my tags haven't scared you off yay!  
> So I was listening to a song and THIS was the byproduct. It had to be written.  
> There's a rough beta, like very rough, all mistakes are mine.  
> I own nothing.

Derek has been seeing the woman of his dreams for six months. He’s spent six months allowing himself fantasies in his head of asking her for forever, of asking her to take the bite from his Alpha, his father.

In the end though, everything comes crashing down. All the fantasies he’s allowed himself dissipate, leaving the bitter taste of bile in his mouth when by chance he finds out who she is, _what_ she is, and what her true intentions are.

It sets his blood afire, and makes his inner wolf snarl with a rage like none he’s ever felt before.

The blonde she-devil wants to see all his family dead. Wants to see him dead. She may have allowed him inside her bed, inside of her body, but he knows now that that’s all he’ll ever have of her.

So Derek waits outside her apartment, a halfcocked plan churning in his mind amongst the rage and betrayal. He feels like he’ll combust if he doesn’t do something soon, a quick glance skywards makes him realize why. The moon is nearly at its fullest, a few more days and it will peak. It will be the Wolf Moon and all his family has gathered for the occasion.

And Kate Argent _knew_ that, and intended to roast them alive.

Derek can feel his fangs elongate from his gums and a growl vibrate through his ribcage.

The sound of a car door slamming catches his attention and he forces himself to calm down. Her scent floats across the air and tangles around his senses, a harsh thick cloying smell of her clove cigarettes and a dark burn of cinnamon that entangles in her natural musky scent. It’s a smell he’d grown to love over the last few months, but now it makes him want to claw his own face to shreds.

Kate staggers up the walkway, her heeled boots clicking against the wet pavement. Derek watches her from the bushes. She’s at her door now and close enough that he can smell the cloud of alcohol around her. He can see the way her hands shake as she tries to find the right key to her door. He watches the way she can’t quite get the key into the lock.

Derek feels his feral grin spread across his face when she drops the keys at her feet.

She swears under her breath, a stream of slurred lewd words and it’s just so _her._ Quietly he slinks out from behind the shrubs and closes in on her. She doesn’t even notice him even when he’s right behind her, not even a breath between them.

He’s unimpressed by her startled cry when he uses his entire body to press her up against the door, his front to her back, his hand wrapped around her wrists and pinning them beside her head.

“Derek?” Kate breathes out, the sharp acidic scent of fear that surrounds her makes Derek crowd in closer to her. The spike in her heart rate is damn near intoxicating.

“Surprise,” he whispers and nuzzles behind her ear.

Kate swallows hard, Derek grins against the delicate skin of her neck and forces himself to loosen his hold on her arms. He doesn’t need to leave distinguishable marks on her, no matter how badly he wants to.

She turns in his grasp until they’re nose to nose. Up close like this the smell of alcohol on her breath is nauseating but Derek ignores it. He lets his eyes wander over her face. To him she’s still beautiful, but to him she also looks like a monster now that he knows her plans. He takes all of her face in, from the deep green of her eyes, to the lines that are already forming around her mouth and eyes. It doesn’t necessarily take away from her beauty, but they’re little things his hormone powered brain hadn’t even noticed before.

“What are you doing here, Derek?”

He lies through his teeth and gives her, what he hopes is a charming smile. “I missed you.”

The smell of fear has all but vanished from her and Derek will admit that he’s disappointed with that, but knows it won’t be gone for long. Kate grins coyly up at him and slides her arms around his neck and pulls him against her, moves her legs apart so that his thigh is slotted heavily against the apex of her legs.

She doesn’t notice how his smile gets tight or how his hands at her hips are slightly less human than they were a second ago.

“How about we move this inside?” Kate asks with a husky laugh that Derek used to find sexy as hell, now it just makes him want to snarl in her fucking face.

Derek nods instead, not allowing himself to talk just yet, knowing that his teeth are probably sharper than normal. He doesn’t want to give all his fun away just yet.

Kate turns in his hold again and slowly bends to retrieve her keys. When her ass grinds against his crotch Derek nearly snaps, but settles for gripping her hips to keep her still. She has the nerve to giggle.

The front door swings open and Kate stumbles inside without any of the powerful grace he’s used to seeing the woman have. He’s left to follow her inside, takes it upon himself to shut and lock the door behind him.

Nothing has changed since he was in her apartment last. Magazine’s still litter her coffee table, her television is still playing quietly in the living room. When he steps in further to her living room he sees that the television was left on animal planet. Derek rolls his eyes and keeps moving until he’s in the kitchen.

She has her back to him, her hand leaning heavily on the counter to balance herself as she stretches up onto her tiptoes and strains to reach a bottle of something, he suspects alcohol, on the very top shelf inside the cabinet. Derek’s eyes are drawn to the sliver of exposed skin of her back when her shirt rides up. Normally he would have wanted to put his mouth on her skin, to trace patterns there with his tongue, to see if he could suck a mark there.

Now what he wants to do most is put his mouth there and see if his fangs can sink down far enough to reach her spine.

Once again she doesn’t hear him as he carefully pads his way towards her, the soles of his boots are surprisingly quiet on the cheap linoleum floor. He stops, maybe a foot away from her, and waits for her to turn around.

She makes a sound of triumph when her sender fingers close around the neck of the bottle. When she spins around her heel she visibly startles and yelps aloud with surprise. The bottle of what Derek can now see as Grey Goose slips from her grasp and shatters as it hits the floor.

“Derek,” Kate gasps, her eyes a little less gassy than there were a moment ago, a hand pressed to her chest. “You startled me.”

He grins and tries to act sheepish, tries to act sorry. When truthfully he’s loving the spikes of fear radiating off of her, loving how her pulse isn’t calming down.

“I’m sorry.” He’s really not.

Kate huffs and crouches down and starts picking up the shards of broken glass. Clumsily she picks one up and Derek knows the exact moment she slices her palm open. She curses, dropping all the other pieces as she stands and turns to go to the sink.

Derek catches her by the elbow and hauls her around to face him. He doesn’t need to see her face to know she’s scared and confused. Mostly ignoring her he brings her palm up. There’s a deep gash that runs the length of her palm, the blood wells up freely and is already beginning to drop down onto the floor.

“I think I need stitches,” Kate mutters, her hand shaking in his grasp. He tightens his fingers around the delicate bones of her wrist that he could easily snap, and allows himself a small growl.

Seeing her blood, smelling it, up this close, it wraps around his senses and sets him on edge. His wolf is almost at the surface, snarling and foaming at the mouth, mindless in its urge to be set loose upon the Argent woman.

Her hand flexes and that’s when his eyes see it. He sees the hint of gold circling her finger. Her blood is seeping onto it but he can still see it, knows that if he flipped her hand around the small cluster of emeralds would be there.

Knowing that she still wears the ring he gave, knowing that she wears it with that she intends to do make something snap inside Derek’s head. It brings to the surface what he intended to do.

Derek brings her palm up to his mouth and runs the flat of his tongue along the gash. Her blood bursts across his taste buds, hot and metallic, like pennies left out in the sun on a hot summer’s day. He grins wildly at the though.

Her heart is beating wildly in her chest and her whole body trembles. Derek’s amazed she’s still standing with the amount of fear he feels coming off of her.

His fangs descend and he bares them at her. Kate’s eyes are on his mouth and he knows there are still drops of blood on his lips and on his fangs. The way her breaths come in short gasps he knows she’s just on the cusp of hyperventilating.

“We hunt those who hunt us,” Derek growls out, his voice rough and ragged but steady. Kate’s wide green eyes snap up to his, panic truly setting in now that he’s thrown the Hunter’s motto in her face.

When she wretches herself away from him, he’s surprised enough that his grip slips from her and she turns to scramble away.

Kate makes it maybe four panicked steps into the living room and then Derek’s crashing into her with a feral snarl. They both go toppling onto the ground. She struggles under him, thrashing and kicking reaching wildly out to her coffee table. Belatedly he realizes he can’t let her get to it, knows she probably has weapons that’ll do serious damage to him hidden there.

Without hesitation he gets enough leverage to flip her onto her back and pins her down. He knows he looks every bit the rabid animal the hunters think him and his kind to be. Knows that his saliva I dripping down his fangs and onto her face, know that his eyes are an inhumanly electric blue and that his face is contorted into the rough lines and planes that come with his beta form, neither fully human nor wolf.

Derek has never seen this woman so terrified before. Has yet to see her scared at all even. Up until this night he’s thought of her more like a goddess, invincible, strong enough to be taken as his mate and given the gift of the Bite.

His resolve almost breaks when his love for her threatens to surface. But then he imagines what letting her go would mean. It would mean being alone without a pack. It would mean having to bury everyone he loves.

All Derek can see is red as he screams in Kate’s face, not an ounce of humanity left in the sound, barely registers the sharp putrid smell of urine filling the air as he rears back.

Her shriek dies before it even begins as his fangs sink into her throat. She thrashes and kicks and claws at him. Her screams turn into nothing more than wet wheezes. Derek tights his jaws until his teeth meet and then he yanks his head back with as much force as he can.

Derek has a fleeting moment where he thinks that her throat tears out so prettily.

He’s kneeling over her, breathing ragged as he watches her. Kate’s hands hoover above what’s left her throat, desperately trying to stop the flow of blood that pours between her fingers. Her pretty mouth gapes like a fish, trying to no avail to draw breath in.

Her eyes never leave his and his never leave hers. Not until her chest stops rising and her hands fall away limply and her eyes gaze up without seeing.

Derek falls back flat on his ass as he stares at Kate’s corpse. He’s violently shaking.

He looks down at his hands and shirt and sees nothing but red, which only makes the taste in his mouth stronger. It sours his stomach instantly and he heaves though nothing but Kate’s blood comes up.

The thrill of the kill, of protecting his family, is quickly overshadowed by what he’s actually done. He’s never killed a person before.

Derek stumbles to his feet and runs. He throws open the back door and bolts into the trees. He runs like the fires of hell are on his heels, runs until his legs feel like rubber, runs until he collapses in a bed of leaves.

His lungs are on fire and body feels like it’s made of lead. He stares up at the tree canopy and watches the stars.

He killed Kate. The thought blind sides him so suddenly that the breath is knocked from him. The tears are even more of a surprise as they stream down his face.

Derek killed the only person he loved that wasn’t family, because if he didn’t she was going to kill them all. He had to do what had to be done.

It doesn’t make him feel any better. If anything it just makes him cry harder.

That’s how his mother finds him, just before dawn. Lying in the pile of leaves, his face and arms crusted with dried blood that doesn’t smell of his.

“What have you done?” Talia whispers as she crouches down beside her son, threading her fingers through his hair and ignoring the blood that’s there too.

Sadness and fear radiates from Derek as he launches himself into his mother’s arms and lets out the most mournful sound that Talia has ever heard come from her boy.

Talia holds onto him as he sobs against her, holds him and rocks him and tries to calm him down.

“I did it to save us,” Derek gasps out and holds on tighter to his mother. He doesn’t explain further and she doesn’t question. She won’t question, not right away.

The sun is coming over the horizon when Talia brings Derek back to the house. The whole pack meets them by the porch, all tumbling over themselves to get a look at him to make sure he’s okay and to subdue their own curiosities.

Derek digs his feet into the ground when they reach the porch stairs. He whips his head around and tries to scent the air but can’t smell anything other than Kate’s blood that clings to his skin.

“What is it?” Talia asks voice calm and slow.

“They’re going to burn the house down. They’re going to kill us… They’re..” Derek trails off when Talia puts an arm around his shoulder and leads him up the porch. The pack parts for them but doesn’t move too far away.

“Your father and Uncle Peter were made aware of them when we realized you were not home.” Derek instantly deflates, the tension in him snapping and his knees give out. His dad is the one to catch him, his strong arms still able to hold him up like he’s still just a young child. Derek clings to his father, his alpha, like a life line and doesn’t let go.

“It’s okay. We’re okay.” He tells Derek, rubbing his chin atop Derek’s head. He knows that he’s being scented but welcomes it instead of rebelling against it like he normally does.

Little by little the pack files out of the living room. Each and every member lays a brief touch to Derek, scenting him as well, making him smell like pack and home again instead of death and fear.

“I did it to save us,” Derek whimpers out miserably when his dad sits at the kitchen table, still holding him like a toddler easily instead of the long limbed gangly teenager he is.

“I know son,” he murmurs to his son and moves him a little. Derek’s eyes fly open when a warm wetness presses to his cheek. Talia smiles gently at him and he realizes she has a warm washcloth in her hands.

He doesn’t fight her as she cleans him up. Doesn’t fight either of them as they help him change into clean clothes that smell just like him and laundry detergent.

When they put him to bed he makes them promise to stay with them until he falls asleep. Neither of them laugh which he’s grateful for. Instead Talia sits at the edge of his bed and rubs slow gentle circles on his back while his dad stands guard at his door, just like they used to do when he was little.

After what seems like hours Derek’s eyes finally get heavy and stay closed. He’s able to drift into a thankfully dreamless sleep.

He wakes suddenly a few hours later when he senses that he’s not alone in his bed. He growls but a flick to the nose makes him jump. Laura slides in close next to him and drapes an arm over him. He feels the bed dip again and turns his head to see Cora and her teddy bear sliding in on his other side. Together his sisters wrap their arms around him and don’t let go.

If they notice the fresh tears on his face they say nothing, only curl in closer to him.

He doesn’t know what will happen to him. He doesn’t know how badly the hunters will react to one of their own being killed.  But all he cares about right then and there is that his pack is safe and alive, every one of them. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are love.  
> And you'll make me immensely happy if you can tell me where the title of this fic comes from.


End file.
